Goodbye to Romance
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: This story is a PG13 just to be safe. Its set after the failed wedding and Akane has taken a step back from Ranmas hetic life.
1. Ranma and Akane spar

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. An: This was written to 'goodbye to romance' by Ozzy Osbourne, which is where the title is from.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Akane was sitting on the higher branches of the blossom tress at the park. Swinging her legs and staring up into space. She did this a lot nowadays. After school she would wander slowly home, drop off her stuff, get changed and then come out again and sit at the top of this tree where no one would be able to find her.  
  
After the failed wedding attempt, she had taken a step back from the hectic life that followed her fiancé around everywhere, in a way she felt sorry for him. Always being followed by girls and enemies alike.  
  
She realised after the first few weeks that she like the quietness of life, but she knew it would never last, Ranma would come looking for her sooner or later, and some days, like today, she wished it was later. It was so peaceful and calming just sitting there with the birds and her thoughts to keep her company.  
  
"Akane!"  
  
'Damn, my peace and quiet is over'  
  
Ranma s voice called louder.  
  
'Why does he call? He knows where I'm gonna be. Maybe he doesn't want to scare me, in case I fall?'  
  
"Akane! Where are you?"  
  
'The sap, he's so sweet, I still love him after everything that's happened but I don't want to get married, at least not yet. We're both so young.'  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Akane looked down to the base of the tree and spotted Ranma looking up at her, he was smiling, and she smiled back at him. He jumped up and landed on the branch next to her.  
  
"Hi"  
  
It was so innocent, he was so innocent, but if you looked deeply into his eyes you could see the pain, he tried to hide, and the worry he felt for his fiancés safety, and the love for her too (though Akane didn't see that).  
  
"Hi"  
  
She replied still smiling at him, lovingly  
  
"You know 'kane I still think you're cute when you smile." He smiled at her again and before she knew it he had swept her up into his arms and had landed on the grass and the bottom of the tree. Still carrying her he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, only letting her go when they were within site of the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Together they walked through the doors, and entered the house just as Kasumi called  
  
"Dinner's ready"  
  
The dinner table was suddenly surrounded and Kasumi smiled as she came in carrying three trays of food, piled dangerously high. She placed them down on the table and the battle begun  
  
Son fought pop, pop fought father, father didn't notice, but when he did he started the waterworks, with an occasional "Oh my!" from Kasumi, all in all the meal was over and done with pretty quickly.  
  
Ranma stood up when he had finished eating and said to Akane  
  
"'kane go and put your Gi on and meet me in the Dojo"  
  
At this everyone looked up at Ranma, he had never trained Akane, because he was afraid of hurting her. But here he was challenging her in front of the whole family.  
  
'Something's up' thought Nabiki  
  
Ranma only smiled at her again, and she got up and ran to her room to change, her mind buzzing as she went  
  
'What's going on? Ranma s never trained me let alone challenge me. Maybe he s decided to fight me for real? I hope not he s to strong to fight me properly he'd end up killing me. Hmmm well I guess I'll find out in minute.'  
  
Akane ran out of the house and leapt into the dojo.  
  
Ranma was standing in the centre of the room, waiting for her  
  
"I've decided to train you."  
  
He said as she approached him  
  
"What?"  
  
Ranma looked at her lovingly  
  
"I didn't want to ever hurt you which is why I never trained you, but that last fight, when you got injured made me realise that when we marry, loads of people are gonna come after both of us, and I don't know how strong they're gonna be, and I don't want you to get hurt again if I'm not there to help you."  
  
He smiled at her again, and laughed lightly at the expression on her face. Utter confusion.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
He said taking up a basic stance.  
  
Akane nodded and took up a basic stance too.  
  
"Now we're gonna start with the basics then move onto the advance, because while fighting that lot of boys every morning you developed bad habits which we're gonna get you out of okay."  
  
The last bit was more of a statement then a question, so she just nodded.  
  
"Okay attack me and I'll correct you as we spar okay?"  
  
"Hai, sensei"  
  
His smile widened, she had called him sensei, which meant she was taking him seriously.  
  
She came foreword quickly her speed had increased drastically, from their first spar when she thought him to be a girl.  
  
She lunge punched to his head, which he side stepped and she countered with a hook punch which he had to block rather than dodge, then an uppercut, followed by a side kick to stomach. Ranma was both dodging and blocking the whole time saying things like "remember to block low after you strike to head" and "pull your kicks back quickly". She spun round as Ranma was now behind her and aimed a back fist followed by knife strike low kick to the knees and another uppercut, this time he caught her hand, she was sweating heavily and was happy to see the Ranma was breathing a little heavier than usual.  
  
"When you go for a back fist remember to bring your fist right back to your ear, that way it more powerful, also you started to block your lower half whilst striking high after I mentioned it. You're doing well. But you still need to bring your kicks back quicker."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Right lets go again and this time I'm gonna throw in a punch and a kick here and there okay?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
They both took up the basic stanzas again and again Akane attacked first, starting with knife hand to stomach followed by throat combo, Ranma dodged back wards for both and then came in quickly with a opposite punch to her stomach, spotting this she side stepped it, blocked grabbed his arm and aimed a kick to his mid-section. It would have contacted if he hadn't swung up into the air at the last moment. Somersaulting out he landed on the far side of the hall, and Akane rushed over attacking with a jumping front kick followed with a back kick, which in turn blocked Ranma s sidekick. They continued trading vicious blows towards one another for another 10 minutes. Akane was tiring now and Ranma was sweating, he threw another punch to her head she dodged it stepped up hock kick to face, swept her foot knocking him off balance and then punching low to his stomach, stopping inches from his chest. With a triumphant smile plastered on her face, she opened her palm and helped him stand up.  
  
"Well done. Where did you learn that last combo from?"  
  
Akane was breathing heavily and her hand was still in Ranma s.  
  
"Its from a style called Wado-ryu, it s traditional karate that's centuries old. It focuses on the ideal of one-punch finish."  
  
"It s a good style, I recognise the name, we should find a master of it and train under him for the summer."  
  
Ranma looked at his fiancé who he had come to love. Akane looked very exhausted from the fight, and collapsed to the ground, luckily Ranma had lighting fast reflexes and caught her before she had fallen even a foot. Sweeping her up once more he bounded up to her bedroom window and laid her on her bed.  
  
Looking down at her sleeping figure he smiled and kissed her forehead, he then walked out of her room and headed for the furo.  
  
Back on her bed, Akane slowly opened her eyes to just in case he was still there. He wasn't which made her smile to herself. Slowly she got up, she was very stiff from the fight, and walked downstairs to get a drink, before she headed up to the bath, after Ranma.  
  
End chapter 1 


	2. Nabiki and Bathtubs

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. AN: This was written to 'Goodbye to Romance' and 'Mama I'm coming home' both by Ozzy Osbourne.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nabiki was standing by the window in her room, from here she could see the Dojo and if she had the window open, like now, she could hear what was being said in there too.  
  
After Ranma had asked Akane to join him in the Dojo she knew something was up because Ranma never fights with Akane. The rest of the family didn't look very far into it, but Nabiki knowing Ranma, or knowing how to use Ranma to get money, decided to watch what happened.  
  
She gazed intently down through the doors into the Dojo, wondering why they had left the door open. She could hear Ranma talking to Akane and her swift reply of "Hai, sensei" which meant that Ranma was actually going to train Akane. After that she could hear Ranma s correcting and then the sound of fighting stopped and Ranma exited carrying Akane. Nabiki saw him jump up to her room, and then heard him leaving it via the door and entering the furo.  
  
Still confused Nabiki sat down at her laptop and wrote everything down that had happened, so that she could come back to it at a later date. She finished her typing when she heard the furo doors open again, but it was the sound of someone entering it, not exiting. Wondering what was happening she opened her door slightly, and heard Ranma s gasp of shock and Akane cry of embarrassment.  
  
She smiled and decided to go to bed; she did have school in the morning after all.  
  
{{{{In the furo}}}  
  
Ranma was lying in the warm water, relaxing after his fight with Akane. She wasn't on the same level as Ukyo or Shampoo, but she was better then she was, a lot better.  
  
'I can't believe she managed to get me with that last combo.'  
  
He pictured it in his mind.  
  
Step up hook kick to face, sweep foot, back fist, low punch to ground.  
  
He opened his eyes and scooped some of the water to run through his hair, which was undone and floated around him in the bubbles. Leaning back again he shut his eyes, and fell asleep in the water.  
  
10 minutes after he had fallen asleep, Akane walked in wrapped in a towel, knowing from past experiences not to open the furo door wearing nothing in case someone was in it.  
  
She had her hair pined back with a flower clip, the white linen towel hugging her slender figure.  
  
She walked towards the furo side and cried out, she had spotted Ranma, still in the bath, bubbles gone, still asleep. But her cry had woken him and he gasped when he realised the scene he was in.  
  
"Akane . . . I . . . I'm sorry I fell asleep, please don't hit me, I didn't mean to. Honest."  
  
He babbling on with his eyes shut. Akane smiled at his innocence.  
  
"Ranma you can open your eyes, I have a towel around me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He opened one eye, followed slowly by the other.  
  
"Okay, I am sorry 'Kane."  
  
She smiled at him again.  
  
"It's okay, really. Anyway I wanted to talk to you."  
  
He looked up at her  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Our wedding."  
  
"Oh"  
  
He was now looking slightly scared and worried about what Akane might say. Akane spotted this and quickly said  
  
"It's nothing bad! But I was wondering whenever you would want to get married when we're 20?"  
  
Ranma s jaw dropped in shock and Akane had to force herself to keep her straight face  
  
"Uh, 20? Yeah sure, I'd love to, whenever your ready, I mean I would now, but we are still teenagers I mean Kasumi s not even married yet! So yeah I'll marry you as soon as you say so."  
  
He smiled at her, his happiness showing clearly across his face. Akane couldn't resist she leapt forward and hugged him, she didn't care that he was sitting naked in a bath tub, that her towel had fallen off and her bare chest was pushed up against his.  
  
Ranma was in shock. His fiancé had just set a date when they were going to get married and she was now hugging a naked him in the bathtub.  
  
Ranma s cheeks flushed crimson when he realised that Akane was naked and leaning up against him.  
  
She had released him from her tight grip and was just leaning up against him, her back against his chest, their legs entwined, the towel now dripping wet, trapped between her bottom and Ranma s thigh. His arms weaved their way under hers, and settled themselves around her waist.  
  
"Ranma"  
  
Akane said sweetly  
  
"Hmm"  
  
He had his eyes closed again and was smelling her hair  
  
'It always smells so sweet'  
  
"Ranma, the waters getting cold can you turn the hot tap on without moving?"  
  
"Yeah I can, hang on"  
  
Ranma moved his right leg using his foot and toes to turn the tap, re- heating the water. Akane snuggled closer.  
  
"That's better"  
  
Ranma smiled and hugged her tightly  
  
"I'll never leave you"  
  
End chapter 2 


	3. Rooftops and Okonomiyaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. AN: This was written to 'Goodbye to Romance' and the rest of 'The Essential Ozzy Osbourne' CD. Oh and the characters may be OOC.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sun was rising slowly and the birds were beginning to wake; yet they were not the only ones. Ranma Saotome was up and about practising his Kata's in the back garden. His mind racing thinking about the night before, and about his fiancé.  
  
He was in the middle of a particularly difficult kata when he sensed rather than heard, Akane approaching. He stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"Good morning Akane"  
  
He said brightly  
  
"Good morning Ranma, how long have you been up?"  
  
"Not long, but hey if you're not doing anything today we can start our search for a master of Wado-ryu"  
  
Akane nodded at him, and smiled  
  
"I'll go pack. See you at breakfast."  
  
She left to go back inside and Ranma then leapt up to his room and packed his bag too.  
  
Half an hour later Kasumi called everyone for breakfast, and they all rushed downstairs. At the end of the meal Ranma stood up again, like he had done the day before and said  
  
"Akane and I will be going away to train for a while, just so you know we've decided to marry at the age of 20."  
  
He looked at Akane when he said this and smiled at her, she smiled back and he continued  
  
"I ask you not to tell everyone where we've gone because we don't want them following us, okay"  
  
This he aimed at Nabiki  
  
"Akane are you all set to go?"  
  
"Hai, let's go. By daddy, Kasumi, pop, oh and Nabiki I'll pay you to keep quiet about this. But please if someone offers you a better offer don't take it. Please."  
  
Nabiki was a little shocked at her baby sister's tone but nodded her head in appreciation.  
  
{{{10 minutes later}}}  
  
Ranma and Akane were standing in the back garden with their bags on their backs ready to leave.  
  
"Ranma how are we gonna travel?"  
  
"Rooftop I guess"  
  
"What but I can't do that!"  
  
Ranma looked at Akane and smiled  
  
"Don't worry I'll help you and you'll get it after a while"  
  
He grasped her hand and jumped up onto the roof, turning to her he asked  
  
"Ready?"  
  
She beamed at him in anticipation  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Together they leapt from one rooftop to another, quickly leaving Nerima behind, along with all the other troubles that followed Ranma around, their only hope was that Nabiki kept her mouth shut.  
  
{{{3 hours later}}}  
  
They had now easily covered 60 miles, and decided to stop for lunch.  
  
Ranma jumped down to the pavement and they looked around for a café  
  
"There's one!"  
  
Akane was pointing to a small little restaurant on the other side of the street, they leapt over to it and entered the dimly lit room.  
  
"Good afternoon, may I help you?"  
  
An old aging man had approached them as soon as they had entered the café  
  
"Hai, we were just looking for something to eat. What do you sell here?"  
  
"Okonomiyaki"  
  
Ranma and Akane just looked at each other.  
  
"Okay, we'll have 2 large Okonomiyaki please"  
  
The man nodded and disappeared into the back  
  
Ranma and Akane made their way over to a table and sat down.  
  
"Do you think he's any relation to Ukyo?"  
  
Ranma looked up at her  
  
"Possibly, but if he is I don't want to give away out identity, it might cause problems."  
  
"Okay. So where are we gonna head now?"  
  
Akane glanced at Ranma  
  
"I think we should head a little bit further North and then perhaps turn west slightly, I think they study Wado-ryu in that area."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The man walked back over carrying their food, they thanked him and ate their meal quickly, paid him and left, and doing as Ranma said, they headed north.  
  
End chapter 3 


	4. Shampoo vs Ukyo and background of Wadory...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. AN: This was written to my favourite Ozzy tracks. The characters may be OOC.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
{{{Back in Nerima}}}  
  
Shampoo decided to head over to see Ranma, because he hadn't been around for a few days, on the way she ran into Ukyo who, was too, heading over to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Hey, Spatula girl! Why you head this way?"  
  
Ukyo looked up to see Shampoo sitting on her bike  
  
"I'm going to see Ranma honey."  
  
"Why, Airen Love me not Spatula girl so go back home with tail between leg!"  
  
"Ranma honey does NOT love you he loves me and me only!"  
  
Shampoo and Ukyo were now facing each other, glaring  
  
"Spatula girl can have Airen IF spatula girl can defeat Shampoo!"  
  
"Ha! That's easy, say goodbye to Ranma!"  
  
Ukyo sped forwards, her spatula raised above her head. As she neared Shampoo she brought the spatula round to strike but she jumped out of the way  
  
"Spatula girl need to do better than that to beat Shampoo"  
  
Ukyo was getting enraged; Shampoo was just toying with her.  
  
'Damn, I didn't realise that this bimbo was so good. Oh where's Ranma? This is about the time where he jumps down and stops the fight. But where is he?'  
  
"Spatula girl no good, Airen belongs to me!"  
  
Shampoo cried and ran towards Ukyo, she threw an uppercut to her face, and then finished the fight with a jumping crescent kick. Ukyo, defeated, landed up against a wall 10 feet away. Having won the fight Shampoo bounded away on her bike towards the Tendo Dojo.  
  
{{{Back with Ranma and Akane}}}  
  
Night was drawing in, Ranma and Akane were still rooftop jumping, Akane now on her own could jump without holding onto Ranma, even though she was a bit slower she was doing well.  
  
"Hey Akane!"  
  
Ranma called to her  
  
"Let's set up camp!"  
  
"Okay, there's an open space"  
  
They landed on the ground, Akane put up the tent and Ranma set up the fire.  
  
"Ranma, do you know anything about the Wado-ryu style?"  
  
Ranma looked up at her  
  
"Yeah it was founded by a man called Hironori Ohtsuka, in 1940, it's from the styles of Jiujitsu and Classical Japanese Bushido, but that's all I know."  
  
Akane was smiling at him  
  
'He really is a great martial artist and without realising it he properly has enough knowledge about all the different styles to write a book and possibly start his own style.'  
  
"Come on its late lets go to bed"  
  
Ranma stood up and offered Akane his hand, she took it and together they walked into their tent.  
  
Lying in their sleeping bags they faced each other, and slowly they drifted off to sleep.  
  
End chapter 4 


	5. Emails and sparring

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. This was written to abbamania and the Chicago soundtrack.  
  
An: sorry I havent updated in soooooooooooo o o o o o oo long but I ran out of inspiration for this story but now some of its come back!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
There was a planet called earth, and on this planet was a country called Japan, the capital of Japan was called Tokyo, somewhere in Tokyo was a place called Nerima, in Nerima there is a dojo that belongs to the Tendo family, the Tendo family has a daughter called Nabiki, and at this very moment in time Nabiki is pacing.  
  
"Where could they have gone? No one's seen nor heard of them in over a week! I don't get it; my contacts have never not found someone before! Whats going on?!"  
  
She threw herself onto her bed and thumped the pillow. Growling in annoyance, she rolled onto her back and looked up to the ceiling of her room. She laid like that for a while than a flashing light on her laptop caught her attention.  
  
'New mail'  
  
Was the little flashing icon, sitting up quickly she walked over to her desk and clicked on it.  
  
Hi Nabiki,  
It's Ranma and Akane here! Just to thank you for not telling anyone where we went, it really means a  
lot to us. By the time you get this email we would have already started training, [the guy said he would send it 3 days after we left at the internet café place] but yeah, we're having fun and learning loads, I'm trying to persuade Ranma to write his own book about different martial arts styles but he wont [at the moment anyway, but he will agree soon - I will not write a book! - yes you will!] yes anyway, say hi to dad, kasumi - and pop - yes and mr panda. We're not sure when we'll be back, but it wont be anytime soon, properly at the end of the summer, in time for the new semester but we're not sure. Any way, we may be able to write to you soon, but if not, have a good summer.  
Till we meet again!  
Lots of love Akane and Ranma xXx  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Nabiki screamed, soon everyone came running into her room.  
  
"What? What's happened?"  
  
"Akane and Ranma aren't coming back 'till the new semester and they're not even sure if they'll be coming back then either!"  
  
Soun burst into tears "My little baby's run away from home!"  
  
"No, she says they will be back, they just don't know when they'll be back. That's all, they sound like they're having fun though." Kasumi replied after reading the email over her sister's shoulder.  
  
{{{North and a bit west of nerima}}}  
  
"BLOCK! PARRY! DODGE! Okay STOP; now watch our two new students.  
  
The orders were shouted and all the students followed them respectively.  
  
At the very front of the lines stood Ranma and Akane, sparring against each other once again. Akane was improving fast; she was now close to Ukyo's level, 'give her a few more weeks and she'll be equal to shampoo' Ranma was thinking as his dodged his fiancés attacks.  
  
"Stop!" came their sensai' s voice. Ranma and Akane stopped sparring each other and turned to face him. "Can you tell which style they're using?" he was addressing the other students, which were standing behind them in rows.  
  
One student by the name of Li, answered him  
  
"I think it's a style called anything goes"  
  
"You think?" their sensai shot back at him "Don't think, become"  
  
Li tried again "is it a style called anything goes?"  
  
"Don't ask questions boy! Answer them!"  
  
"Sorry sensai, it is a style called anything goes!"  
  
"Correct, everyone I want 50 press-ups, due to Li's lack of answering a question first time. Now!"  
  
All the students began to do the punishment. Both Ranma and Akane completed the task easily, and were holding themselves up in the finished press up position, while all the other students were still on their thirties.  
  
"Saotome, Tendo. Stand up"  
  
"Hai sensai" they both stood before him. The man they had come to learn under was a short grey haired man in his late 50's called Hirotomi, to an untrained eye he would look old and weak, but to Ranma and Akane he held himself as someone with hidden strength. A hidden dragon so to speak.  
  
"Saotome, Tendo. You will be training with sempai Roishikuru, and sempai Johnson. Sempai Johnson is an American student that came over here 14 years ago, Tendo I want you to treat him with the same respect you have treated all your previous sempai' s."  
  
"Hai, sensai!"  
  
Ranma and Akane left with their two new instructors, they followed them to the training grounds behind the temple.  
  
The two sempai' s took a starting stance and waited for Ranma and Akane to mimic them. Smiling at each other they did so, five seconds later the two instructors attacked them. Ranma and Akane both dodged the attacks quickly and countered them easily.  
  
Roishikuru was thrown backwards with the strength of Ranma' s kick and Johnson was knocked to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Oops." Ranma commented, Akane looked over, and frowned at the mess he had caused.  
  
"Honestly Ranma, how do you expect to master this style if you keep beating the masters of it, you keep knocking them out with one punch and you'll never learn anything."  
  
Ranma looked over to Johnson. He was unconscious  
  
"Who are you to talk?" he replied motioning down to where Johnson lay. Akane blushed  
  
"Well I thought he'd be able to take it, how was I supposed to know that he was weak?"  
  
"I assure you Tendo that Johnson is not weak." Their sensei was standing a few feet behind them, "Why aren't you two sparring with Roishikuru and Johnson?"  
  
He hadn't noticed that they were both unconscious.  
  
"Because um, we beat them." Ranma replied.  
  
"You what? No new student can beat them that easily!"  
  
"Nope" Akane replied walking over to Ranma' s side, "WE did. We beat them, and with one punch I might add."  
  
"Kick"  
  
"What?" Akane looked at her fiancé  
  
"I didn't punch him I kicked him."  
  
Akane promptly hit on the back of his head  
  
"That's beside the point, we still won."  
  
"Yeah true. Hey sensei can I watch you spar with Akane?"  
  
"That could be dangerous"  
  
He replied  
  
"Nah, I'll stop Akane if she goes to hard for ya."  
  
He smiled at her. Hirotomi was speechless.  
  
"I didn't mean that, I meant that I could be to strong for her."  
  
"Nah, she's as tough as a brick this one!"  
  
"HEY! Jerk!"  
  
"I was kiddin' chill! Chill!" Ranma was laughing and watching this Akane couldn't help but smile too.  
  
Hirotomi looked thoughtful, "Well okay."  
  
The two faced each other and Ranma stood at the side, "The rules, Three rounds total, winner wins each round by not being knocked down or knocked out. Round one! GO!"  
  
Speeding forwards Akane attacked first with a right jab, followed by left upper cut, Hirotomi dodged, then blocked he countered with a jab of his own which Akane dodged and caught him with a right hook. Hirotomi was sent to the floor.  
  
"Round two! GO!" Ranma was acting judge on the sidelines. Just as the second round began the other students began to wander in, they stopped and stared in shock as they saw one of the newest students throw Hirotomi up into the air then jump up to join him and crescent kick him back down to the ground.  
  
Akane landed softly and regained her stance; Hirotomi stood up slowly and then took the position called cat-stance.  
  
"Round three! Go!"  
  
They shot off again, this time Hirotomi attacked first he sent in a hook kick, which Akane dodged, then followed up with a jumping back kick. This caught her in the stomach and sent her back a few feet. Akane recovered quickly and ran forwards again, closing the gap between them.  
  
"I win"  
  
She said to him and then promptly punched him in the face. Hirotomi flew backwards again and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Akane wins!" Ranma said loudly, one of the watching sempai ran forward to help Hirotomi, and Ranma joined Akane in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Well done Akane."  
  
"Thanks. You want to have a match?"  
  
Ranma studied her, "Not right now you're tired slightly from the last match. Lets get something to eat, then we can."  
  
"Good I'm starved."  
  
"Saotome Tendo" Hirotomi 's called from behind them. He was being held up by sensai Mikonto. "You are stronger than anyone I've ever faced, you have my respect."  
  
He bowed his head to them, and they returned it. "Sensei if you wish to battle more people of our strength then travel to Nerima in Tokyo. Say that you are a friend to Ranma and Akane and you will immediately attacked by people wanting to know where we are. They should give you a good fight. Just don't tell them where we're going."  
  
"But where are you going?" Hirotomi asked  
  
Ranma shrugged, "No idea. See you around sensei." Then he jumped up onto the rooftop and collected his things from their room then jumped back up onto it to wait for Akane.  
  
"Goodbye sensei." Akane said before joining him, then they disappeared off into the distance.  
  
~S~  
  
Sorry its taken me so long to get it out, but I had writers block but I think its almost gone now. I made it longer than the others I hope you liked it!  
  
Lady Snake ~S~ formally japanese goth ^_^ 


	6. Profesions

**Goodbye to Romance**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters nor am I making any money.

Chapter six

"Ranma" Akane asked softly whilst staring thoughtfully into the camp fire they had made.

"Hmm."

"Ranma look at me." Ranma looked up at his fianc's soft tone and scooted over to her side.

"Akane what's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I feel like well I don't know but I - " Akane' s ramblings were cut off when Ranma leant across and kissed her. He pulled back, Akane had shut her eyes. Smiling he leaned in and kissed her again.

After a little while Ranma pulled back, Akane was smiling at him.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For liking me."

"Akane I love you exactly the way you are, never change for anyone."

Akane blinked and took in what he had just said.

"You – you love me?" she asked dazed.

Ranma blushed and looked to the dark sky.

"Yes." He whispered, looking down at her again. "Yes I do love you."

Akane' s face broke out into a grin and she pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear.

They moved to their tent and fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


	7. Hirotomi hits Nerima and more sappiness ...

**Goodbye to Romance**

_Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine_

Chapter seven

"Where are they?" Nabiki demanded for what felt like the thousandth time that day, and it wasn't even 10 am yet.

As usual no one replied to her question.

"Find them! Find them!" she screeched at the room of people before storming out to get a drink or at least hit something.

"Miss Nabiki! Miss Nabiki!" A voice called to her two hours later, she turned to the boy.

"A man has just shown up in Nerima claiming he met Ranma and Akane."

"What?! Well where is he?"

"Um?"

"Here. Miss Nabiki I presume?" Sensai Hirotomi said. He was standing on the wall behind Nabiki.

"Who are you?" Nabiki asked, waving her hand at the boy sending him back to work, she had commandeered the school and its students as her work force to find her sister and Ranma.

"Sensai Hirotomi, Ranma and Akane sent me here, after I fought and was thoroughly beaten by Akane, she's a strong girl."

He would have continued to talk had a purple blur not attacked him from the side.

"Where be Shampoo's Arien?" the little Chinese girl demanded him, pointing one of her bonbori's at him.

"I have no idea, they sent me here saying there were some strong fighters here, I presume you wish to fight?"

"Tell me where Arien is!" Shampoo replied.

"I don't know they headed off after I was beaten by Akane."

"Then you must be weak, to be beaten by that girl."

"I assure you that that is not the case."

"fine, Shampoo fight you then you tell me where Arien is, is okay?"

Hirotomi shrugged and set his bag on the floor getting into a ready stance.

{{{Ranma and Akane}}}

Ranma blinked and stared up into the tops of the tents canopy. Outside the birds were tweeting, there was a gentle breeze blowing and Akane was breathing deeply using him as a pillow, all was right with the world.

Ranma blinked again and looked down at the sleeping girl lying across him.

Then the memory of last night came back to him and he smiled.

"You should smile more often." A sleepy Akane said to him blinking and looking up at him.

"So should you" he replied before leaning in slowly and kissing her.

* * *

woo and another chapter written :D go me!


End file.
